Ceiling grid assemblies comprised of a plurality of elongated ceiling grid members connected on their ends to form parallel and perpendicular rows of the elongated ceiling grid members have been in use for decades. Those ceiling grid assemblies are usually directly attached to and suspended from the structure comprising the ceiling of a room or other building space, such as a concrete slab. The elongated ceiling grid members of those ceiling grid assemblies directly or indirectly support other structural members and room or building accessories, such as light fixtures, HVAC conduits, sprinkler systems, etc., in the rooms or other building spaces in which they are installed.
In certain applications, it is desirable that a variety of other structural members and room or building accessories can be attached to or otherwise supported by the elongated ceiling grid members at various locations along the elongated ceiling grid members. That variety of other structural members and room or building accessories may have members for attaching to the elongated ceiling grid members of different sizes.
While elongated ceiling grid members for ceiling grid assemblies have been developed that have the capability that other structural members and room or building accessories can be attached to the elongated ceiling grid members at various locations along the elongated ceiling grid members, there is a need for elongated ceiling grid members to which different sized members can be readily and easily attached and for a ceiling grid assembly that includes such members.
In addition, there is also a need for improved elongated ceiling grid members and ceiling grid assemblies, including with regard to ease of installation, improved stability and strength and/or an improved architectural or aesthetic finish when viewed from underneath the ceiling grid assemblies.
This invention addresses those needs, as well as other needs that are readily apparent to those of skill in the art.